The humidifier device of the instant invention is a structural improvement over presently ascertained prior art and particularly with respect to applicant's prior invention of a humidifier device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,038 dated Mar. 4, 1969 wherein the absorbent moistening element is in the form of a cylindrical section exposable to the reservoir fluid at one of the ends of said moistening element. The moisture-producing capacity relative to the humidifier size is thus limited especially when applied to musical instrument cases containing wooden elements requiring maintenance of humidity to prevent warpage and cracking as in the violin family as well as in fretted instruments such as guitars, mandolins, lutes and other instruments having wooden components including reeds.
Humidifiers for musical instrument cases in the form of perforated metal containers filled with a water-absorbent material have been attempted as well as the use of humidifiers in the form of snake housings insertable within the sound boxes of instruments such as violins. A snake type humidifier is disclosed in the U.S. patent to Hollander under U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,700 and dated Oct. 29, 1968.
Advantages of applicant's present improved structure reside in increased moisture-producing capacity relative to humidifier size by utilization of ring-type absorbent and compartment elements, novel communicating channels and novel means of attachment to the instrument cases and other types of enclosures, and novel means and ease for refilling of the device.